prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sequence of Events - Nolan's Death
This article revolves around the death of Nolan Hotchkiss. Before Day of Death Nolan's day began publicly on the first day back from Summer vacation, where he was seen in Alison DiLaurentis' English class sitting beside his girlfriend, Caitlin Park-Lewis. After class was dismissed, he exited the school building joined by his group of "friends", Caitlin Park-Lewis, Ava Jalali and Dylan Walker. Once outside, Nolan instructed Dylan that their deal the year prior still existed - Dylan would do the papers for both Nolan and Ava. Dylan originally expressed that he couldn't due to his busy schedule, but then withdrew his complaint and left to work on the papers. Nolan kissed Caitlin and then left. He then spent the afternoon with his real girlfriend, Ava Jalali, at the Hotchkiss family home. Ava left after their romantic encounter, which was around the time Nolan went back inside. He was confronted by his mother, Claire Hotchkiss, who had seen Ava leave. Claire warned him to stay away from Ava as she had too much drama after the events with her family a few years prior. Nolan agreed for her sake and went upstairs, which is when she ordered active surveillance on her son. Nolan made an appearance at his family's party that evening. Early on in the event, Alison DiLaurentis witnessed his argument with Caitlin. Caitlin started to walk away from him when he aggressively grabbed her arm and pulled her back. From there, they continued to argue. When Alison confronted Caitlin about the situation, she told Alison to let it go and that everything was fine. A little while later, Nolan spoke with Andrew, Dylan's boyfriend. Dylan confronted Nolan and the pair argued in a secluded area of the house. Dylan warned Nolan to stay out of his relationship or they would both see what he's really like when he's angry. Shortly after their argument, Nolan was roped into taking a photo with Claire, Caitlin, and Ava. After the photo, however, Nolan snuck away into the woods looking at his phone the whole time. An alert on his phone told him he was, "out of range" from Beacon Guard. He took this rare moment to call someone, who he informed about both himself and Ava being watched. He then demanded to meet with them. He hatched a plan for Ava to break up with him and executed it the next day by having sex with one of her runway models - which she walked in on. While she originally was going to forgive him, he called her desperate and told her that their relationship was just based on sex and now he was bored with her. Angered by the betrayal, Ava told him to leave the dorm officially ending their relationship. That night, Nolan snuck away from campus and drove to a secluded cabin in the middle of the woods. It can be presumed that he stopped to get groceries since he arrived with a few bags of fresh groceries. Once inside, he met with his believed deceased sister, Taylor Hotchkiss, who consoled him about Ava but assured him that it would all be okay. Nolan wanted to know how much information they had at this point, but Taylor informed him they didn't have anything incriminating enough to take them down yet. He then convinced her that he found someone he thought they could trust to help him, and while she was wary at first, she agreed to let someone else in on their secret investigation. Unbeknownst to Nolan at the time, Ava followed him up to the cabin and witnessed him speaking with a blonde woman. She assumed that he was having another affair and left soon after, which was when she called Dylan and Caitlin to meet with her in the woods. The trio fantasized about killing Nolan since he had incriminating information on both Dylan and Caitlin, which he used to force them into being friends with him. They each said one way they would kill him - having a heart attack while having sex, mysteriously drop dead, and being pushed off the roof of Thorne Hall so he would be impaled by the gate below. During this time, Nolan returned to campus where he seemingly texted Alison to meet him on the roof of Thorne Hall as he needed her help. Due to a blackout that occurred that night, Alison failed to receive the text. The Perfectionists returned to campus and stood in front of Thorne Hall to discuss their next plan of action, which was to end Nolan's grip on them. The trio separated soon after, while Nolan looked down from the rooftop where he had witnessed the whole ordeal. It was sometime after this that Beacon Guard went down in and around the area. Nolan turned around after he heard a noise. A hooded figure dressed in black emerged from the lights behind them. Nolan apologized for being cruel to them earlier, but now he needed their help. He explained that it wasn't just about him anymore, that it was about Taylor too, she was alive. When the figure emerged from the light Nolan looked confused and questioned why they were there, and his face looked fearful and shocked. He was then pushed off the roo fo Thorne Hall and was impaled by the metal gate below that came up in a sharp point. The Aftermath Late that night, paramedics, police, and fire dispatch arrived on the campus of Beacon Heights University where they discovered that Nolan Hotchkiss was dead. He had either been pushed or jumped off the roof of Thorne Hall, which resulted in him being impaled several times by the stakes below. A heartbroken Ava looked on the crime scene and fell to her knees sobbing over the loss of her boyfriend. Caitlin and Dylan remarked how Nolan died exactly how she imagined it before they attempted to consol Ava who ran off. Also in attendance of the crime scene was Jeremy Beckett, Andrew, Mona Vanderwaal, and Alison DiLaurentis along with several other students and faculty. Nolan's death was ruled a homicide three days later and an official investigation was launched by the police. Claire Hotchkiss proceeded to hire former F.B.I. agent, Dana Booker to investigate her sons' death as the new head of security. Trivia Gallery Screen_Shot_2019-03-20_at_10.21.29_PM.png|Nolan asking for their help Screen_Shot_2019-03-20_at_10.21.49_PM.png|Nolan's face before he was pushed Nolan's_Body_1.png Nolan's_Body_2.png Nolan's_Body_3.png Nolan's_Body_4.png Nolan's_Body_5.png Category:Pretty Little Liars: The Perfectionists Category:Sequence of Events (The Perfectionists) Category:Season 1 (The Perfectionists)